thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Mikaelson (Yuki's Lore)
Esther Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᛖᛋᚦᛖᚱ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') was a powerful Witch, who was known to be part of some of the most powerful Witches in history, and she was responsible for creating the Original Vampires. She appeared in the third season of The Vampire Diaries as a recurring character and a main antagonist. She was also a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of The Originals. Esther was the wife of Mikael and the former lover of Ansel. She was the mother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. She was also the younger sister of Dahlia, and the grandmother of Adyelya Mikaelson and an unnamed grandson. During the third season of The Vampire Diaries, Esther was revived thanks to the efforts of Bonnie and Abby Bennett. She planned to kill her children, linking them together and stripping them of their vampirism before killing Finn, who willingly helped her. To stop Esther's plan, Damon Salvatore was forced to kill Abby and turn her into a vampire, unlinking Esther from the Bennett witch line. Esther later helps Alaric Saltzman develop a dark, murderous, vampire hating alter-ego. She then turns him into an Enhanced Original Vampire for the purpose of hunting down and killing the rest of her children with the indestructible White Oak Stake she crafted with his Gilbert ring. Alaric kills her soon after when his original personality briefly regained control after waking up in transition, stabbing her to save Jeremy and Matt from her magic attacks. It is revealed in The Originals, that Klaus has been holding onto Esther's coffin. In New Orleans, when Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine helped Sophie Deveraux to complete the Harvest Ritual--in order to save the city from Davina's overflow of magic, which was causing natural disasters--they offered her Esther's body to consecrate as she was a powerful witch that had not been tied to any land. However, they only agreed to allow the consecration of Esther's remains if Katherine was the one to do so, thus making her a member and Elder of the French Quarter Coven, and keeping the bulk of power from the consecration out of the hands of Sophie and the rest of the coven (though there was nothing they could do about making Esther an Ancestor). Katherine consecrated Esther's remains, which later allows Esther to revive herself in From a Cradle to a Grave and possess the last Harvest Girl, Cassie, with the completed Harvest Ritual. She also revived Finn and Kol, placing them in the body of two witches - Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In the second season of The Originals, Esther seeks to convince her children to give up their immortal lives and become mortal again. Finn willingly helps her and Kol follows his own agenda, eventually joining Klaus' side. Esther body jumps from Cassie to Lenore. In The Map of Moments, Esther's witchcraft is stripped after Rebekah put blood in her wine. Klaus eventually returns to her, informing her that she is no longer a witch and is now a vampire. Esther forms an alliance with Mikael and Finn, in an effort to kill Klaus and his allies. Esther was, for a brief while, a vampire, while possessing the body of the witch Lenore, and was forced to transition without body jumping into a new witch host. She briefly became what she hated the most, a vampire. After reuniting with her eldest daughter, Freya, Esther aids her and Klaus in saving their sister Rebekah from her body host, the witch Eva Sinclair. After doing so, Esther warns Klaus that Freya will turn his siblings against him, and tells him that all her previous acts were only meant to undo her evil, in hope that he will love her again. Klaus mocks her and leaves her in the dark. Later, Esther is cold-heartedly executed at the hands of her daughter, Freya, as punishment for giving her over to Dahlia over a thousand years ago. In Ashes to Ashes, following her last resurrection in her original witch body--by the hands of unsuspecting Davina Claire, who thought she was bringing back her boyfriend, Kol Mikaelson--Esther was forced to participate in her children's plan to kill her sister, Dahlia. After begging with Dahlia to end her misdeeds, Esther allows herself to be killed together with her, by Klaus. She and Dahlia were shown to have found peace, with Esther asking for her older sister forgiveness, finally admitting that she did love her. Dahlia then forgives her younger sister, and the two of them finally make up. Esther was the matriarch of the Mikaelson Family and was a member of the Norwegian Helland Family, a powerful bloodline of witches that was formerly part of the Trinity Coven before being Shunned. Early History The Middle Ages, 10th Century Esther was born in a witch family, known as the Helland Family, in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century; the family was also part of the Trinity Coven, and as such, the family was nomadic and temporarily settled down in the Kingdom of Norway for the birth of Esther (and any other children at the time). Esther had an older sister named Dahlia. It's implied that Esther was close to her mother, as she would later tell her son that her mother taught her about the starling bird's tune. She was once close to her sister, but they had differing outlooks and different points of view which caused them to grow apart, especially as Dahlia was also involved in the family plot and coup d'état to overthrow the Harman family, the revered and noble main family branch, and take over the Trinity Coven. However, this plot was soon discovered by the other members of the Trinity Coven, and the Leader and Regent of the coven and the Head of the Harman Family, at the time, Shunned the Esther, Dahlia, their parents, and the rest of the Helland Family from the coven, leaving them in the Kingdom of Norway as they travelled on. This is an incident which would further the relationship between Esther and Dahlia, especially as Dahlia was angered over being kicked from the Trinity Coven, but Esther was not. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline and a former member of a powerful witch coven, Esther was not interested in the practice of magic after meeting Mikael, who swore to protect her, unlike her sister, who devoted herself to the Black Arts. Instead, Esther favoured being a wife and a mother and at some time her village was slaughtered by Vikings, with Dahlia and herself being the only survivors due to their witch powers. During her captivity, she met and fell in love with a Viking warrior and wealthy Eastern European landowner named Mikael, whom she married. However, after almost a year of marriage, she was still unable to conceive a child. As she didn't practice magic, she came to her sister Dahlia for help. After Esther discussed her issue of being barren and unable to conceive, Dahlia agreed to help her sister by casting a fertility spell which would help her to conceive and get pregnant. Esther soon fell pregnant and gave birth to a daughter Freya, her firstborn child. She later had another child, a son named Finn. From this moment, she lived happily with Mikael and even fell pregnant with a third child. However, during her third pregnancy, Mikael temporarily left for a voyage and Dahlia asked to have Freya taken away. Esther tried to stand up for herself against Dahlia but Dahlia told her that fate decided that Esther will not have children. But they changed it and now Esther had to pay; by giving all the firstborn who will come from her bloodline (grandchild, great-grandchild, etc). Esther swore to have her magic back, to gain immense power and to make Dahlia pay for what she had done. But her sister mocked her, threatened to take all of her children, including Finn and the unborn Elijah. Dahlia took Freya away while Freya screamed for her mother. When Mikael came back, Esther told him that Freya had died from the Plague. They decided to leave their homeland to come to the New World. She gave birth to her third child Elijah, but regardless, Esther was still devastated by Freya's "death". Mikael, still mourning his child's "death", became cold and estranged from his wife. At this time, Esther had met a young werewolf leader named Ansel and she fell in love with him. She began the construction of a Moonlight Ring for him. Soon, she fell pregnant with his son. However, she came back to Mikael, and forbade Ansel to be near his unborn child. She later gave birth to a son that Mikael named Niklaus and the birth helped to bring them together as a family once more. They would go on to have three other children: Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. She later made a bird Necklace to make her son Niklaus weak and to prevent him from killing someone, which would trigger his werewolf gene. This became even more necessary when Mikael became abusive towards Klaus as he thought that his son was weak. And she became obsessed with the idea that Klaus always has to hold the necklace. In the New World, Esther began to practice magic once more and became the best friend of the powerful witch Ayana (a descendant of Qetsiyah and an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline) who was also her mentor. At some point, Niklaus and Henrik came to see the werewolves transformation during a full moon and Henrik was mauled by a werewolf from Ansel's pack. Klaus took his brother to Esther but it was too late and Henrik tragically died. Later, Mikael asked Ayana for help so that they could make all of their children immortals but Ayana refused. As a result, Esther ended up performing The Immortality Spell herself by using the blood of Klaus and Elijah's lover, Tatia (a doppelgänger and descendant of Amara and a member of the Petrova bloodline) that would transform her family into the first known vampires. However, the spell had complications and prices that came along with it. She had to make Daylight Jewelry for them and she had watched them feed and kill innocent humans all for the consumption of human blood. When Klaus finally killed his first human, he triggered his werewolf gene and later transformed, killing and slaughtering many people. Knowing from then that Klaus was not his biological son, Mikael forced Esther to suppress Klaus’ werewolf side, which she had done by using the blood of Tatia, whom Elijah accidentally killed. She was then killed by Klaus who choked her to death and put the blame to Mikael. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend, Ayana. Esther's spirit, however, was forced to watch her children wreak havoc on the world from the Other Side and feel the pain of every victim as nature's way of punishing her for her actions. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The End of the Affair, Esther is first mentioned as "The Original Witch" who placed the hybrid curse on Klaus, who is asking another witch Gloria for help to solve why his hybrids are dying. In order to contact her, Gloria says they need to get Rebekah's necklace. In Disturbing Behavior, Gloria briefly mentions her saying that Rebekah's necklace is actually the talisman of "The Original Witch". In The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and tries to figure out why he can't create his hybrids and discovers Elena is still alive. Klaus forces Bonnie to try and discover why his hybrids aren't working. Esther, through Vicki, tries to get her a message. When Matt, Vicki's brother, drowns himself to see her so that he could deliver the message, Vicki tells him that it is because Elena is still alive and that she needs to die for the hybrids to live. However, Klaus, sensing his mother's deception, figures out that Elena's blood is the key to creating his hybrids and that he needs her alive. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Esther uses Matt Donovan to push Vicki over to the human side so that she can kill Elena and stop Klaus from creating more hybrids. However, realizing his mistake, Matt goes to Bonnie and asks her to send Vicki back. Bonnie sends Vicki away before she can kill Elena. In Ghost World, it is revealed Esther broke open the door to the other side, allowing any ghost in all of Mystic Falls and beyond with unfinished business to cross it. She did this by taking advantage of Bonnie sending Vicki back to the other side. That event allowed her to use her power to tear open an already partially opened door. The spell she used to make Vicki corporeal/physical also worked on all the other ghosts giving them the ability to do whatever they wanted. In order to reverse it, Bonnie had to find and destroy Esther's talisman. Despite the fact, Bonnie with Sheila's aid destroyed the talisman it later reconstructed itself proving to be indestructible. In Ordinary People, she appears for the first time in a flashback during the Middle Ages. To protect her children from death, she made a forbidden spell and turned all the family into vampires. Although she wanted everything to be all right, Esther had to put a curse on Klaus for suppressing his werewolf side. As revenge, she was attacked by Klaus who told his brothers that their father, Mikael, killed her. In Bringing Out The Dead, it is revealed that Esther was the person in the sealed coffin which Abby and Bonnie Bennett managed to open. She arrives at her son, Klaus', home where she shocks her children with her presence. She declares that she forgives Klaus and wants them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther and her children stay in the Niklaus' house in Mystic Falls. Due to the great resentment among the Originals, Esther attempts to control the situation, by organizing a ball to celebrate their union and return. However, Elijah and Niklaus doubt Esther's intentions. Esther sent an invitation to Elena Gilbert, asking to meet. At night, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Carol attend the celebration. When all the guests are present, Elijah introduces guests to his family and invites them to join the ball dance. Elena tries to go and meet Esther but Damon gets in her way. Elena asks Stefan to take care of Damon, while she meets Esther. Elijah meets Elena and asks her to tell him about his mother's intentions. When Elena finally meets Esther, she uses her magic and herbs to prevent others overhearing their conversation, while Finn is made to guard the room from outside. Esther then reveals what happened after Klaus killed her and how she is still alive. Esther then reveals that her intention, when creating vampires, was to protect her family and not to create an abomination. Esther tells Elena that her present intention is to destroy the Originals. The Ball is just an excuse to get all her children together and perform a Linking spell. (Esther says: if one goes, they all go.). Esther needed Elena's blood to complete the ritual and Link all the Originals. In the end, Esther completes the spell with the blood of Finn and a scroll with the names of the Originals. In All My Children, Esther meets Bonnie and Abby, hoping they would let her channel their ancestors. Her plan is to channel the whole Bennett witch line and turn her children back into humans before she kills them. Her children confront her after they learn the truth and she says she has no remorse in killing them because they were a curse, even the moral Elijah. When Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon, the spirits abandoned her and she fled with Finn. In Heart of Darkness, she returns to tell Rebekah that she is dying. The spirits having abandoned her, she can no longer sustain her body and will die soon. Rebekah wants to know what she expects from her. Esther reveals that she hadn't been planning their deaths while on the other side: she had actually watched over her during all that time even when she had cried herself to sleep at nights calling her name. She then tells her that the only reason she was trying to kill them was that they shouldn't have lived for a thousand years as no one should live that long. She grabs Rebekah's hands and collapses on the floor. When Rebekah is watching Alaric find the Stake in the cave where no vampires are supposed to be able to enter, she crosses the barrier revealing that Esther had actually transferred her spirit into Rebekah earlier. In Do Not Go Gentle, Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last white oak stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Klaus tells her he wants to leave tonight but Rebekah/Esther convinces him to stay one last night. Esther then goes to Alaric's apartment where all of the coffins are, Esther says she'll give him the real White Oak Stakewhen he can't use it on her in Rebekah's body she then opens a coffin containing her real body. Esther gives Alaric a dagger to neutralize Rebekah, he does so and Esther returns to her real body. Esther and Alaric go to the old cemetery, this area is revealed to be the same place where Klaus killed her 1000 years ago. The violence of her death marked the area of her power for all time. In the Salvatore tomb, Esther casts a spell to bind the protective magic in the Gilbert ring with the stake making the White Oak Stake indestructible. Alaric gives her the ring, she melts it and mixes it with the stake making it the ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter. Later that night at the decade dance Esther arrives to get Elena she tells her she means no harm and if she wants to help Alaric she'll come with her willingly or not. Elena follows Esther, just as Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy leave to help Elena, Stefan and Damon stop realizing Esther spelled a circle around the school with salt making all vampires and hybrids trapped. At the cemetery Esther apologizes for taking her away from the dance, and tells her its the burden of being the doppelgänger, Alaric waits for them. Esther then tells Elena she's turning Alaric into an Original like Mikael before him the vampire to end all vampires. Esther says that now he's in his darkest aspect it will be easier for him and his hatred toward vampires is what makes him strong. When Elena tries to tell Esther she doesn't know anything about him Esther reveals that every time he was killed wearing the ring she was there to nurture him, spoke to him, knowing every death would bring him closer to his true self, vampires took everything from him Esther's helping him get his vengeance. Esther then begins to perform The Immortality Spell. This was the same spell used to turn her children into vampires. Esther then attempts to use Elena blood for the spell though she refuses to give Esther her blood and says shell have to kill her to get it, Esther tells her death won't be necessary and forces Elena's blood out of her body and into the vial. Once Alaric drinks the blood Esther stabs him in the heart killing him, and completing the spell. Esther tells Elena that when Alaric wakes up he be his old self for a few moments, and if he is then Elena can say goodbye before the transition's complete, she gives Elena a tissue. Elena tells Esther that she wanted to undo the evil she created but turning Alaric is just as evil. Esther tells her that Alaric will not be like her children, she granted him enough power to kill the originals but when the time is right he'll then die, Esther explains that she wants a world where Elena and her loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires like Jenna did. Esther also told her that Jenna also is not in the place Esther was on the other side, she doesn't know the torment, and that Jenna was pure, even when she turned she knew peace, which is what all of them can hope for. After hearing a noise outside Esther goes to find Jeremy and Matt pointing a gun and a crossbow at her. Elena tries to get them to put them down, but Esther instead has the weapons pointed at each other. Before Esther can kill Matt and Jeremy, Alaric comes up from behind and stabs Esther, killing her. Klaus took Esther's body and pulls the dagger from Rebekah. He tells Esther her plan failed again and that he'll go on living and if the spirits preserve her again that he'll build an army so big that no one will touch him, and his survival will haunt her through eternity, and she will never destroy him. In Bonnie's dream Esther tells her that her sisters need her to finish what Esther started. Later, under Esther's control, Bonnie feeds Alaric her blood, completing the transition making Alaric an Enhanced Original and the ultimate hunter. Throughout The Original Series Personality Physical Appearance Esther was a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had fine facial features, which testified to her Scandinavian origins. She did not use makeup in 10/11 century, but after returning to the life she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress - her taste alluded to taste of her husband and children. Freya and Rebekah greatly resemble her, inheriting her pale skin and blonde hair along with features. Her sons (except Klaus) inherited the colour of her eyes. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Dahlia : "Your power is nothing against mine, foolish girl! You knew the bargain you made. And should you defy me, then I will take all your children; including little Finn...even unborn Elijah." : —'Dahlia' to Esther Main Article: Esther and Dahlia Esther's relationship with her elder sister is a seemingly complicated one. Dahlia seemed to be disappointed and angered that Esther chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Esther begged Dahlia to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. However, Dahlia tricked Esther and took her oldest daughter and even went so far as to threaten taking all of her children if she did not cooperate. Dahlia did not, however, kill Freya after taking her. Instead, the powerful witch groomed Freya and taught her niece to control her vast powers, eventually teaching her a spell that would allow Freya to preserve her life through a hundred years of hibernation and upon awakening only to a year of natural age and repeating the process after that. After learning more, Freya escaped Dahlia after discovering that "her truths were paired with lies" by unknown means and has been running from the older, more powerful witch ever since. Esther correctly fears that her older sister could return and if her payment isn't given, she would destroy the entire Mikaelson Family. Other Relationships Name * Esther is a female Persian name (استر) which means "star" or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who saved her people from the wicked plans of Haman. Trivia * Rebekah says that Esther is the Original Witch but she's not the first witch. ** Her name is a title. The "Original Witch" stands for the Witch of the Original Family of Vampires, not the first witch ever. Her husband Mikael, and son Niklaus have titles, the Original Vampire Hunter and Original Hybrid, respectively. ** The true first witch is known to be Hecate, The Witch-Queen, who is also linked to Adyelya Mikaelson as her ancestor through Katherine Pierce and the Harman Family. * Esther's signature of magic is represented as the European Starling just as her sister, Dahlia's, is the Woodland Merinda Dahlia. ** Both symbols were prominently used to pinpoint Adyelya's location by their respective witches. * Esther has died four times in the series and all her deaths were violent. * Esther created the spells for both the Moonlight and Daylight rings. The Moonlight ring came first as she created it for Klaus' biological father. * Nature will not permit Esther to rest until all vampires are gone. * She is the first Caucasian female witch to be shown in the TV series. * She is the fourth oldest Caucasian witch to be in the TV series after Silas, Dahlia, and Hecate. * It's probable that she knew about Qetsiyah, Silas and Amara's existence because she used a variation of Qetsiyah's immortality spell. * She appears to have the closest relationship with Finn, however, she deemed Klaus to be her most special child. * According to her daughter she was the most powerful Witch in history. ** In the Season Two Comic Con trailer, Esther corrects her own daughter's statement when she is revived by possessing Cassie by saying: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now, I've returned". ** Though the most powerful Witch in history is known to be Hecate, the Witch-Queen. * Both her second death and second resurrection occurred in a cemetery. * Kol accurately states that Esther was a genius witch, and an overprotective matriarch. ** Esther is said to be a master in the skill of possession, a skill she has shown on a number of occasions; possessing Rebekah, Cassie, and, lastly, Lenore. ** Esther was also skilled at protective magics, as she created spells to protect her lover from the werewolf curse, her children from sunlight, and even transferred and bound the protected magics within Emily's spelled Gilbert ring to create the indestructible white oak stake. ** Esther was so gifted with her spellcraft that it took an entire coven of witches ages to reverse engineer the vampire creation spell in order for Lucien to become the Beast. Davina, working alone, periodically over the course of a year or two was able to reverse engineer and create a sire-line unlinking spell. * In Red Door, Esther is seen drinking tea for almost the entire time, which fits with Kol calling her 'as mad as a hatter'. * Esther is the second parent in the Originals to be turned into a vampire by their own child. In her case, it was her daughter, Rebekah. ** The first was Katherine Pierce by her daughter Adyelya Mikaelson. ** The nature of which she was turned while in Lenore's body draws parallels with how she initially turned her children. She was tricked into drinking wine laced with blood and stabbed. * All of her children have some sort of disdain to her; except Henrik who is dead. ** Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah all hate her for trying to kill them. ** Finn thinks she's a hypocrite for becoming a vampire. ** Freya hates her for sending her away as a child. * Esther is the second grandmother shown on screen, Sheila Bennett being first. * Esther was revealed to have been barren in Wheel Inside the Wheel; this was a problem that was fixed by her older sister, Dahlia. ** In the same episode she was also revealed to have come from Norway. * According to her granddaughter Adyelya, in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Esther "practically invented Dark Magic". * Esther contributed to the creation of original vampire species: ** Original Vampires - by turning her husband and her children into them. ** Original Hybrid - by turning Klaus. ** Enhanced Original Vampire - by turning Alaric. Category:Female Witch Category:Witches Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Mikaelson Family